<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baking chaos by KellyDrake6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044876">Baking chaos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6'>KellyDrake6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Seven Deadly Synths (Short Film)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Multi, Octopunk Advent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The OT3 bake cookies, it goes as well as you'd expect</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jared/Mag/Seth (Seven Deadly Synths)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baking chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jared smiled as he walked in from work, the smell of something amazing along with Seth's giggling filled the air immediately "no! Too quick turn it down!" He heard mag say in a mix of horror and amusement, once he'd put his things away he wandered into the kitchen to find out what they were attempting to do. Only to find seth stood in front of their electric mixer that was going far quicker than it should have been "should i turn it off?!" Seth asks in a nervous tone as mag was staring at it with wide eyes, causing him to sigh quietly before clearing his throat so the two knew he was there "dont turn it off you'll break it" he says as he steps past both his lovers to slowly turn it down. </p><p>Now safe from the spiraling nightmare, he notices that seths covered in flour whilst mag seemed to be covered in edible glitter. Looking down at the goopy mess in the bowl he smiles even bigger than when he first came in "baking without me?" He says putting a hand over his heart dramatically, causing mag to giggle quietly as seth leans against him "never honey" he says as he kisses his cheek before moving away just as fast. With jared now in charge of the mixer they managed to save what was left of the cookie dough, mag took the cookies that were ready out of the oven and had to fight off seth who was ready with the icing "not yet it'll just melt!" She says trying not to laugh or drop the tray before she was even close to the counter. </p><p>Jared then saw just how many cookies they had baked already, different shapes and sizes were scattered across the kitchen "what cookies have you made aleady?" He asks as theres too many different flavours in the air to figure out "butterscotch, choc chip, sugar cookies, cinnamon cookies and snickerdoodles" mag replies looking slightly sheepish whilst seth just looked excited. Jared chuckles quietly as its not the first time they've gone slighty over the top whilst baking but at least they were their favourites, maybe they could share them out to Austin and Roscoe. </p><p>Eventually they end up eating the left over cookie dough straight out of the mixing bowl, purely due to the fact that the small amount wasn't enough to put in the oven. At some point they end up cuddling on the couch, seth and jared eating snickerdoodles and butterscotch cookies respectively whilst mag nods off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>